criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Horror in the Room
Horror in the Room is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-fifth case of the game and the nineth case of Smart City. It takes place in Bayou City, a district based in Smart City. Plot Constable Ramirez reported that a vampire had sucked a man's blood out in the cemetery. Larry and the player went there to collect the body of Edgar Alan, and concluded that the murder method was devised by the Devil. Soon, Chief Wilson told the two to attend a formal dinner hosted by Angela Castro, a rumored vampire. Later, Isaac shooed off a presence that was lurking in the dark. They then found enough evidence to arrest Edgar's girlfriend, Annabel Leigh, for the murder. Upon slipping up, Annabel admitted that she had killed Edgar for his infidelity. She said that she found out that Edgar was sleeping around with many women upon reading his secret notebook. Enraged, she injected his carotid artery with a syringe and used a blood pump to drain the blood out of him while he was intoxicated and passed out on the graveyard. Judge Takakura sentenced her to life imprisonment without parole. Post-trial, Laura and the player talked to Annabel about the Devil. Annabel said that the Devil pitied her due to her relationship and told her the instructions, providing her with a blood pump. She said that she had thrown away the potato sack the pump was in near the tavern. The two found the sack, which (per Viola) was stained with ink containing DNA from an older male. They then accused George Okamoto of being the Devil, who denied the accusations, insisting that he had left a letter for the Devil at the tombstone. Maddie then decided to write a letter to the Devil herself. Meanwhile, Richard and the player helped Larry get a costume for his date with Marla de Paradis to the vampire ball. After all the events, Maddie and the player went to the tombstone and found the Devil's letter to her. The letter said that the Devil knew that she was part of the Squad. Reconvening, Evie said that she found out that a Rochester was interned in Gryphon Sanctuary, the local insane asylum, and that the Rochesters preferred to keep it under wraps. Not knowing said Rochester's identity, the team decided to go to the office to investigate. Summary Victim *'Edgar Alan' (found bloodless in the graveyard) Murder Weapon *'Blood Pump' Killer *'Annabel Leigh' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats chocolate Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. *The suspect has blond hair *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats chocolate. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears green. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Navigation Bayou City